The A&O Tour
by Mojotheomegawolf
Summary: Yes, ladies and gentlemen they are back. The crew is here and ready to take any questions you may have. Again, they ask that you please have fun, and try to keep the questions as kid-friendly as possible. (It pleases the mom side of Kate.) (...just don't tell her I said that.)
1. Chapter 1

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, they are back! The one, the only, Alpha and Omega crew!

*Crew enters onto stage under uproarious applause, and sits down.*

Humphrey: "Good evening. Uh, wow. You guys are great. Thank you for all of your support.

*Applause slowly fades so he may speak.*

Humphrey: Man, I tell ya, it's great to be back. It's great to see familiar faces, and uh... it looks like we even have a few new ones. Allow me to welcome you to the Alpha and Omega Tour. I'm sure you guys all already know who we are, so we'll skip the formalities and just dive right in. So who's ready for some fun?"

Kate: We'll take the first question, uh... yes, how bout you?


	2. Chapter 2

**Nytewolf85: How did you come up with Stinky, Claudette, and Runt as the names for your pups?**

Humphrey: Well, Stinky was just a nickname at first, due to a very strong scent gland. We originally intended for his name to be Smokey, but Stinky is the one that stuck, so it is the one we went with.

Kate: Claudette was the name of my grandmother, so we honored her by naming our daughter after her.

Humphrey: And Runt was derived from our youngest's size. He was the last born, and the only omega of the litter, so the name seemed to fit. *He looks to his right to Runt.* Now, before my son jumps in, because I can see him itching to retaliate, I want to say that despite his stature, he has the biggest heart out of any wolf in the park, and for that I am extremely proud.

Eve: *With a nod* "Alright, so who else has a question? Let's see... yes, you there in the middle."

**Owen Starr: Humphrey**, **can you inform us on the destination of your family vacation? **

Humphrey: *Chuckles* "I would love to, but unfortunately the producers have disallowed us to release any of that information until the movie is released. Just know that we have something big in store for you guys."

Kate: "Alright, who's next? How 'bout you in the hat?"

**MotherTrucker4x4: Can one of yall ask Sweets out for me? Crap...shes right there... Ive had a crush on her ever since we were pups...just never had the guts to say it til now I guess.**

Sweets: *Blushes.* You'll forgive the unintended pun, but that's very sweet of you. But before I can make a decision, I have a few questions for you. First and foremost, what is your definition of a fun night? Second, are you a gentleman? And third, why didn't you just come up to me and ask? I wouldn't have bitten you."

Winston: "Okay, so this just got interesting. We look forward to seeing how this develops, but in the meantime, can we get a few more questions? Ah, yes."

**Omegawolfben: Yeah I have a girlfriend I love a lot and have made her videos, poems songs what else could you reccommend me to do to show my love for her?**

Humphrey: Buddy, it sounds like you are taking great care of her, but believe me, the very best thing that you can do to show her that you care, is to simply be there for her. Don't just tell her you love her through videos and songs. Show her how much she means to you by listening to and valuing things that she has to say. Do little things for her, like tell her she is beautiful, even on days when she feels like the ugliest girl in the world. Go with her to places you would never go because they are not your thing, because, believe it or not, having you in her company means more than you may realize. Massage her back without the intent of taking it further. Be there to hold her when she is sad. Tend to her every need when she is sick. Surprise her. Make her feel like she is one in seven billion, and remember that the demonstration of love comes from more than the amount of money you spend."

Salty: "Well stated, bro."

Runt: "Alright, who's next?"

**TimberPaw: OK, lets start with something simple: Humphrey, do you know how lucky you are to have such a beautiful wolf as your mate? And of course Im also you, Kate, what you do think about being together with such a handsome wolf like Humphrey.**

Humphrey: *To Kate* "Do you wanna go first, or me?"

Kate: "Go ahead, Humphie."

Humphrey: "Well, to be completely honest, I still fear falling asleep, because I am afraid that I will wake up one day to realize that all of this was just a beautiful dream."

Kate: "Looks are only half of the reason I love him. The other half is because he knows exactly how to melt my heart."

**Kate and Humphrey: I know you guys, including me, love your pubs a LOT but please tell me why you have named your son Stinky? I really had to get used to this name.**

Humphrey: Well, Stinky is just a nickname we gave him because of a very strong scent gland. His real name was supposed to be Smokey, but Stinky seemed to stick, so that's the name we went with

**Lilly and Garph: Hows life going? What are your plans for the future?**

Lilly: *Snuggles up against Garth's shoulder.* "It's going great! Garth is the perfect man and I am so happy to be with him."

Garth: *With a smile.* "We plan to someday have pups someday, but so far Lilly has not been able to become pregnant, so for now we will continue to try, and when we do, we are going to raise them together. I'll bring home the meat, and Lilly will lie there all fat and pregnant-"

Lilly: *Pulls away and punches his shoulder.*

Garth: *With a laugh.* "I'm just kidding, sweety. You'll be a beautiful mother from pregnancy and beyond."

**Garph: When did you realise that you are in love with Lilly?**

Garth: "Her personality is the first thing that attracted me to her, and even when she was showing me her impressions, I felt a tug on my heart, but it wasn't until I saw her beautiful eyes that I melted for her. I was a nervous wreck when we howled together. I felt like a pup in her presence."

**Eve: What do you think about Humphrey and Kate as a couple? Especially what do you think about Humphrey as Katess mate?**

Eve: "I love the fact that Kate married Humphrey, because I can see so clearly just how happy he makes my daughter. He takes good care of her, is a great man, and a wonderful father to his pups. I have absolutely no objections to them being mates."

**The pups: And last but not least I have a little present for you guys. (throws a ball of wool in front of them) Have fun :)**

Runt: *Dives for the ball.* "Awesome!"

Kate: *Laughs.* Alright, who else has a question? Let's see some hands!"

**wildroller: This question is for everyone in the movie. If there was a giant wolf Orgy who your partner be? and it can't be your own mate. Oh and Eve, Garth has been abusing Lilly both mentally and physically so rip him to pieces Eve! Don't let him escape!**

Kate: *Quickly.* "Pups, cover your ears."

Humphrey: "I'm not sure if that is a question that we can answer. We were instructed by the producers to keep a kid-friendly atmosphere."

Eve: *Eye twitches, then she smiles with a sigh.* "If that was true, I would rip his ears off and shove them up his-"

Winston: *Rises quickly.* "Okay, I think it's time to move on. Um, yes, you there."

**Shadow green eyed wolf: This one's for Garth- What did you think when you saw Lilly's eye's for the first time?**

"Man, I melted when I saw them. They were the most stunning things I had ever seen."

**This one's for Daria- Do you consider Runt and his family as kinda like a family to you? My apologies if the question sounds confusing.**

Daria: *Smiles.* It's not confusing at all, and to answer your question, yes, I do. They are great, and I am truly blessed to have been found by them."

Mooch: "These questions are great. Who's next?"

**As is the same with the last tour, I will try to have their responses up by the end of each day. These are excellent questions. Let's keep em coming.**


	3. Chapter 3

**MotherTrucker4x4: A fun night for you, in my opinion, would be to take you to get a great dinner. Let you drive my truck. Watch a movie are two. Have some laughs here and there...have a really fun time. I am a gentleman, I believe, especially around attractive women. I...havent asked you because id feel so...so lost if youd reject me. I havent built up the courage to ask you...until now. Im done hiding it.**

Sweets: "Well, I don't know about the driving part. I've only ever seen a truck, but it sounds to me like you don't have to worry one bit. You've got a date. Just let me know when you're free."

Candy: *With a laugh.* "Just be sure to have her back by midnight, yeah?"

*Sweets scoffs.*

Candy: "I'm just kidding, Sweetie. You two have fun."

Humphrey: "It looks like love is in the air. So who else out there has a question? How bout you there?"

**SaibotVapor: (Saibot) well me and Vapor have questions for Reba and Jancie. (Vapor) being vegetarians ourselves we would personally like to take u on a date. And we would give u all u disire. Will u go out with us?**

Reba and Janice: *Turn to each other.* "Well, we're free this Saturday. Let's do this thing."

Kate: "Looks like everybody's gonna pair off here."

*Laughter.*

Stinky: "Alright, who's got a question for my mom? Let's see some hands. Somebody we haven't heard from yet. Ah, yes. You."

**Datwolfguy: This ones for Kate, did you know people disrespect you a lot on fanfic by portraying you as whore? I hate it when people do that, do you?**

Kate: Don't get me started on that one. I mean, I can understand a scene with Humphrey, because that is natural. We are married, and, pups, cover your ears."

*Pups cover their ears.*

"I won't go into detail, but we do like to 'experiment,' and try new things in the den, but the absolute nerve of these people thinking that I could EVER be dissatisfied with my mate. It is HIGHLY disrespectful and I do NOT appreciate it."

Humphrey: "And neither do I. I look at some of these stories and it makes me regret having ever signed that contract in the first place. I had no idea that there are so many out there who think so little of us."

Garth: "It's all right, Humphrey. No need to make a scene."

Humphrey: *Draws in a deep breath and calms down.* "Sorry about that. Guess I lost my cool a little. Let's keep this rolling. Who else has a question?"

**Brythespy: Eve, what would you do if Humphery looked at another female?**

Eve: *Looks over to Humphrey.*

Humphrey: *Shifts nervously under her gaze.*

Eve: "I would rip out his eyes and use tree sap to stick them onto whatever part of her he was looking at."

Winston: "Sometimes I wonder if you're kidding or not."

Eve: *Smiles.*

Daria: "Alright, who's next?" *Giggles* "Since I can't see this will be kind of a crap shoot, so don't be offended if I don't acknowledge you directly. Um... how bout you, wherever you are?"

**RockDude11: Runt, why are you always putting yourself in danger!? No offense Daria, but wouldn't it be a better and safer idea to have just left Daria at the cave she was in? And why would you talk back to and insult the wolves that kidnapped you? The Banff wolves, I mean. They could have killed you, couldn't they? No offense Princess, (is that your name? I'm not sure, sorry) but why did you trust Princess? If I were you, I would have stayed silent throughout the whole kidnapping, lol. You're brave, but... Well... A little... dumb. Sorry to sound rude, through this whole message, but... Yeah. Please forgive me, haha.**

Runt: *Lifts his paw dismissively* "Ah, it's no big deal. I'm not offended, but in answer to your question, I honestly don't know why I'm always putting myself in danger. I guess I have this calling in my heart that will not allow me to put myself above anybody who may need my help. That's why I had to meet Daria. I knew that I had to help her. Now, the kidnapping thing was all a clever plan. I was horrified, but mom always told us that we should always be strong, so I put on a show to hide my true fear. Now, the next part is kinda interesting. I'm very good at reading individuals, so when I saw Princess, I knew that, even though she looked mean on the outside, her heart and her intentions were good. She didn't want to be a part of what was going on, but she didn't want to betray her father, so it would be a difficult task to sway her mind, but I knew that if I just talked to her and showed her a little bit of compassion, I could befriend her and have her on my side. With her around to protect me, I could say whatever I wanted to the others without ever having to worry about their retribution. There was a lot of discord amongst the pack members by the time my mom and dad showed up to save me, so it made the attempt that much easier. Now, as I'm sure you all saw, Princess and I became good friends, and we still are. To this day we still keep in touch, though it is difficult with the distance."

Lilly: "Alright, how bout you?"

**wildroller: My bad kate and Humphrey i didn't know your kids were present, an orgy is a big game of tag!. i just wanted to see if the question would be answered even though it was suppose to be only K because there's always people complainting about there being inappropriate content in kids movies so you never know unless you ask right lol. Here's my real question and its for Humphrey. What do you think would've happened if you and kate weren't relocated to Idaho, do you think kate would've still ended up being your mate?.**

Humphrey: "No worries. We told the producers that handing out pamphlets was a bad idea, because we knew that nobody would read them."

*Laughter.*

"And yeah, some of the jokes in our movies can be a little edgy, but it is a way for us to connect with an older audience, as well as the little ones, so I can see where you're coming from. Now, in answer to your question, it is my greatest belief that if she and I had not been relocated to Idaho, we would have had a very different end to our story. Kate admits that Garth's howl was awful when they first met, but had we not been taken away, I think her obligations to him would have kept them together, even if only just. Now, it's difficult to say what would have happened to me if Kate and I did not marry. Lots of people like to put me together with Lilly in this situation, but I don't know if I could have done it. Lilly is a great wolf and I love her like a sister, but it would have been awkward being married to Kate's baby sister and still having to hang out with Kate and Garth."

Lilly: "Same for me. I liked Garth a lot when I first met him. I don't know if I would be able to act like a friend when I wanted him as my mate."

Garth: "Alright, who's next? How bout you there? Yes."

**Kyuubi99: This one is for Runt- Do you consider Magril more than just a friend?**

Runt: "Absolutely. I just wish that she and her family didn't live so far away from us because, like Princess, I like to keep in touch with her, but the distance makes it kinda difficult."

Claudette: "Alright let's see some hands. Yes, you."

**bbloomfield: This question is for Daria.**

**How did you became blind were you born with the disability or was it an accident when you were a pup.**

**I am not trying to be rude I am just curious.**

Daria: "It's no problem at all, hun. I was born blind. I don't know why, but that is just the way it worked for me. And personally, I don't see it as a disability, because I know that it has made me who I am, and I know that it makes me unique."

Candu: "Who have we not heard from yet? Ah, here we go. How bout you?"

**dax0042: This is for the all the wolves. In A&O family vacation, will there be a bad guy?**

Kate: "There will be, but that is all we are allowed to say. We cannot tell you who he or she is, or what he or she will do to whom and why."

Candy: "Anybody else we haven't heard from yet? Yes, you there."

**bikerboy: i have a question would you try to host the oscars if you wanted to or the kids choice awards or the emmys?.**

Winston: "It would definitely be a great honor to host such a prestigious occasion as the Oscars or the Emmy's."

Kate: "Yeah, it would be awesome."

Humphrey: "What would be even cooler is if we could not only host the Kid's Choice Awards, but perform on it as well. I've been itching to howl."

Lilly: "Haven't we all."

*Everyone nods.*

Eve: "Alright, who's next? Yes."

**Owen Starr: To Humphrey: Where are you guys going for your Vacation? I haven't gotten an answer yet, so...**

Humphrey: I know that, and I apologize. Believe me I would love to answer this question, but I am not allowed to. The producers won't let me. The only thing I can do is promise that you and the rest of the fans are in for something huge. Trust me. It'll be worth it."

Runt: "Alright, let's see... How bout you?"

**Lilly: Mhm, humphrey... Which is the kinkiest thought You remember about...garth? Õ )-( ō**

**Dont lie to me, i remember when You had the hots for him, You horndog.**

**And for kate, what do You think about this, do You find it sexy? Imagine them mating and tell me ò.ó**

Humphrey: *Squints.* "What? I never had the hots for Garth. I've only ever had my eyes on Kate."

Kate: "Believe me, if he ever had his eyes or thoughts on Garth, I would have noticed, and I don't think them mating would be attractive at all."

Garth: *Shifts uncomfortably.* "Here, let's just change the subject. Who else has a question. Yes, you there."


	4. Chapter 4

**Nytewolf85: To the Current pack leader: I have a proposition for you, but first let me show you my true form (transforms into a black furred wolf with glowing light blue eyes) I would like to unite our packs. It would give you hunting grounds all the way to Montana and I would get to spend time with my favorite wolves. :D**

Winston: "It doesn't sound like a bad idea, but I still have a few concerns. The first and probably largest concern is leadership. If we were to unite, how would we decide who controls the territory? Next, how would one leader be able to control and maintain order over such a vast span of territory? History has proven what can happen when an empire or country grows too large. My next concern, is the political standpoint in this possible unification. You would have to first make an appeal to the Council of the U.P.J. to proceed with the plan, and it would have to be ratified after an extensive background check of your pack's history. Next, we would have to all discuss and agree upon terms under which you may join and come to an agreement on exactly what criteria must be met in order for you to unite with us. The most common is through the marriage of each leaders' children, but after the events prior to our unification with the East, we have done away with that system. I am open for it, but this process takes a long time, sometimes up to a year, and there is no guarantee that the motion will be approved. Still, we can definitely give it a shot if you are willing to work with us."

Garth: "Well, things have just gotten interesting."

*Everyone nods.*

Humphrey: *Impersonating a news reporter.* "We'll keep you up to date as this shocking development unfolds, but for now, let's go right over here for another question."

**dax0042: My last question and it is for Eve. Has there ever been a time where you have had the hots for Garth, Humphrey or any of the other males of the pack?**

Eve: "Well, I've never had the hots for Garth or Humphrey, but I had my crushes as a pup. What girl didn't? Of course, this was all before I met Winston."

Hutch: "Alright, who's next?"

**Datwolfguy: This ones for Runt, what's your favorite part of being an omega.**

Runt: "Well that's a tough one, because almost everything about being an omega is awesome, but if I really had to choose, and I don't want to sound power-hungry, I would have to say that my favorite part about being an omega is being given the title of King of the Forest. Without this title, I would have never met Lloyd, Frita, Fran, or Daria, who are all now dearest friends of mine."

**MotherTrucker4x4**

**YESSSSSSS! *Smiles big***

**(Gets chosen to ask question)**

**Can we talk after the show to set up a date?**

Sweets: *Smiles.* "Of course."

**And for my question, Magril, im curious...In the movie you didnt speek. Not a peep out of you. Are you really shy? Or is there something wrong with your voice or throat**?

Magril: "There was never anything wrong with my voice. It's just that dad really changed around the time of the games, and it scared me to a point where I could not bring myself to speak with him, or really anybody else for that matter, because I was afraid of what they would say or do to me. So, yeah, I guess you could say that I was shy, but mainly because I was afraid, but after the games ended, my dad became who he used to be and now I'm not afraid anymore."

Eve: "Okay, who's next? Ah yes."

**bbloomfield: I have three questions**

**1. Magril who do you have a crush on.**

Magril: *Blushes.* "Well... *Looks over in the direction of Runt.*

**2. Daria are going to find a mate to have a family and by the way sorry about your mother I know she's happy to see you safe.**

Daria: "It's okay. She's resting now. I never did get to thank her for what she did, but I know that someday soon we will meet again. Now, to answer your question, I am still settling in with my new pack, and, even though I have met some great wolves, I just don't know if I'm comfortable with getting into the dating game so quick."

**3. Candu what is your most embarrassment in your life and why do they call you accident prone**

Candu: "Man, you had to ask that, didn't you?"

*Laughter.*

Candu: "All of my moments of embarrassment come from my being so accident-prone, and I say that because the damnedest things, which nobody would ever expect to happen, always seem to happen to me. Let me think... there was that time in Alpha School when I wound up tripping and falling head first into a rabbit hole. And, yes, I did get stuck. The instructors had to come and dig me out, and this whole time, the rabbits inside of the den are sneering at me and mocking me. Then there was this other time when Hutch and I were out on patrol."

Hutch: *Starts to laugh.*

Candu: "I-"

Hutch: "He got shot in the sack by a kid with a slingshot."

*Everybody laughs.*

Kate: *Sniggers as she wipes a tear from her eye.* "Okay, I think we've *giggle* I think we've heard enough. Who else has a question?"

**Shadow green eyed wolf: To both Kate and Garth- What are the advantages of having an Omega as a mate rather than an Alpha?**

Garth: Lilly is very humble and down-to-earth, and since she didn't have the silver spoon in her mouth at birth like us alphas, she appreciates what she has and what she can do."

Kate: "Humphrey is very sweet and fun. Growing up in a household of nothing but alphas is very strict and militant. No offense mom and dad."

*Winston and Eve shrug dismissively.*

Kate: "And he is an excellent father to our pups. He teaches them how to, not only be everything that they can be, but also how to enjoy life and not get so caught up in chasing their dreams that these dreams become nightmares."

**To both Eve and Winston- Have you two ever thought of having more pups?**

Eve: "We would love to have pups again, but after we almost lost Lilly during her birth, Winston and I decided together that we would not try to have another litter."

Stinky: "Okay, who's next?"

**The Time Lord32: Question to everyone: If you had the ability to travel anywhere in time and space, where would you go? And, who would you travel with? (Alien, human, another wolf, ect.) And, would you bring anyone else along with you? (If you cant tell, I'm a Time Lord. Cant die, just regenerate into a different person...)**

Humphrey: "I know that messing with the past is dangerous, but I would go back and do whatever I could to prevent my dad from disappearing."

Kate: "I personally wouldn't. There's a reason and a plan for everything that happens, and I fear too much what any interference would precipitate."

Winston: "I would like to relive my youth with Eve."

Eve: "That's sweet."

Garth: "I would go back just so I could fall in love with Lilly all over again."

Lilly: *Blushes.*

**wildroller: This question is for Daria. After the last A&O movie you and Nars have became one of the most popular fan pairings, Could you see yourself liking Nars and potentially dating him?. Did you two ever meet in the film? i haven't had a chance to watch The Legend of saw tooth cave even though i pretty much know what it's about.**

Daria: "It would all depend on what kind of wolf he was. Since I am blind, I cannot make a judgement on anybody by their looks, so whether I dated him or even liked him would be based solely off of his character."

**StarlitSnowWolf: This is to everybody. There are a lot of stories of all the couples mating, no surprise. Are there any that you've seen and, I suppose like? I've personally made a few...Oh, and Kate? I know somebody with more hots for you than anything I'd ever seen before! *chuckles and nudges MotherTrucker4x4's arm***

Kate: "Well, I have seen a few, but I can't remember any of their names, or even who wrote them. I do have to say, though, that there a lot of them that I can't even finish because they are too graphic, or are just plain gross.

Humphrey: "MotherTrucker better keep his mind set on Sweets because they've already set a date, and I don't think she would take too kindly to a wandering mind... but anyway, I do enjoy the fan interpretations of my love life with Kate. Some of those are pretty interesting, and to be honest, have given us 'ideas.'

Garth: "I like the occasional few in which Kate is portrayed as the gentle one and Lilly is the freak. Those make me laugh."

*Lilly elbows Garth in the ribs.*

Winston: "I personally find it strange to read about my daughters' love lives, so I don't really read any of those."


	5. Chapter 5

**Datwolfguy: To Lily and Humphrey, what do you think of Lily and Humphrey pairings? I'm actually writing one.**

*Lilly and Humphrey look at one another.*

Humphrey: "Well, even if it isn't canon, I don't really have a problem with it, because we both have an understanding that we are only acting."

Lilly: "I've noticed that Garth sometimes seems a little uncomfortable with it, but he trusts me and he trusts Humphrey, so he never offers any objections to it."

Humphrey: "And besides all of that, Lilly and I enjoy getting to work together because, as you can see from the sequels, we don't really ever get to."

Kate: "And anyway, Humphrey already knows what will happen to him if he ever cheats on me."

*Studies claws.*

Garth: "Kate, I swear you're becoming more like your mother every day."

Eve: *Laughs.*

Hutch: "Alright, can we take the next question, please? Yes."

**bikerboy: 1.)Great story and this is for Kate and Humphrey, what would not only yours but the whole series would work if you didn't have pups**

Humphrey: "I'm not entirely sure how that would have worked, honestly."

Kate: *Laughs.* "Yeah, I mean, everybody wanted pups from us in the second film, so without them I feel as though we would have disappointed a lot of fans."

Humphrey: "And on top of all of that, I think that it would have gotten boring without them. Let's face it, our lives before our pups were pretty monotonous."

**2.) would you work with the movie ''ratatouille'' and would be like you all get to a airport and was taken to Paris to meet the characters and that you were able to talk to humans because of eating the dish ''ratatouille'' would it happen? And for others if you have questions on my question it is alright. And thanks for answering my questions.**

Humphrey: "Thank you for asking the. And, honestly, I've never heard of ratatouille. What is it, like some sort of mouse meat delicacy? I do love a good rat from time to time."

Kate: *Nods in agreement.* "You're making me hungry."

Lilly: "Alright, next question please?"

**Not this guy: Humphrey this is a question I know everyone wants to know what happen to your parents?**

Humphrey: *Lowers his eyes.* "I don't know. My dad disappeared without a trace when I was about two months old. I don't know where he went, what happened, or if he is even alive, but after about three months of searching, he was presumed dead and we buried an empty casket. My mom did not take this too well, and her mental health deteriorated severely because of it. She now is under special psychiatric care and has been for the last several years. I visit her as much as I can, but it just isn't the same as it used to be, nor, I'm afraid, will it ever be."

*Silence.*

Kate: "Let's move on. Who else has a question?"

**Nytewolf85: To Winston: Yes i suppose the large expanse of land would be a problem in the way of leadership. And i would also think a political agreement would be hard to reach with my pack being focused on King's ever growing pack of roughs' attacking us every other week. So i would say for the time being Winston that maybe we can forge a alliance between our packs so that in any time of need My pack could deliver meat and water to yours in any time of shortage.**

Winston: "This process would also require approval by the Union, but would not take nearly as long, and once we receive approval, which is highly likely, all we would have to do is exchange an item of value as a symbol of peace and go from there."

Claudette: "Alright, who's next?"

**Tommy Wiseau: Oh hi humphrey!**

**How's your sex life?**

**Tell me about those experiments with kate ;)**

Humphrey: *Looks over to Kate.*

Kate: *Gives the go-ahead.*

Humphrey: "Well, our sex life is great, but out of respect for my mate's privacy, I'm afraid that I cannot give out the details of such a relationship. Just know that we enjoy ourselves thoroughly."

Kate: "Why are you so good to me?"

Humphrey: "Because I love you."

*Aww.*

Garth: "I think that a kiss is in order."

*Applause.*

*Humphrey looks over at Kate, slightly embarrassed.*

*Applause grows louder as she leans in and they kiss briefly.*

Lilly: "Alright, who's next?"

**MotherTrucker4x4: Thats right Humphrey. I used to be crazy about Kate, yes. But since ive come to accept your love for each other, that crazy love for Kate kinda wore off. Then I remembered how beautiful and kind Sweets was...then I just fell in love with her all over again...I like Sweets...I really do and id never do anything to hurt her mentally or physically. *looks at Sweets and gives her a truthful smile***

Humphrey: "You sound like an outstanding individual."

Sweets: *Nods.* "I hope you're every bit as good as you claim to be."

**And then for my question. Kate, in the first movie, did you have like...a MAJOR headache and a concussion? Because I know it aint that easy. Ive been in a four wheeling accident. I was out for 2 days and I I had a broken arm.**

Kate: *Winces.* "Oh, honey that sounds like that hurt! No offense, but I'm glad it wasn't me. But when I got kicked by that caribou, man I had a headache from Hell for two days. Thankfully, though, I've got a hard head, so there wasn't too much damage up there."

Humphrey: *Leans in and whispers.* "Lucky for me there was just enough done for her to think she wanted to marry me."

*Kate scowls and punches Humphrey on the shoulder.*

Humphrey: *With a laugh.* "Aw, come on Kate I was only kidding."

Garth: "Alright, next question please?"

**Texasman1836: This is for the all the wolves. Do you think Mojotheomegawolf should finish his Balto stories? Also, does Winston hate being in stories where he mates with his daughters?**

Winston: "You bet your tail I hate those stories. They're my daughters and just the thought of doing something like that with them is enough to make my stomach churn."

Humphrey: "And between you and me, I think that Mojo is about ready to call it quits. We've all been around to watch him work, and it's beginning to look like writing stories for the Hero of Nome, and even for us, has begun to lose its luster in his eyes. The quality of his work has been slipping away lately, at least in his eyes, but I've always thought him to be too self-critical. I've tried to talk him out of it, and don't quote me on this, but I wouldn't be surprised if we saw a letter of resignation from him by the end of Spring."

Stinky: "I would personally be sad to see him go, but if he does make the decision to leave, I hope he stays gone. He's always been a little indecisive about things like this, and if he retires, then comes back, I fear he would lose any respect he had."

Humphrey: "Alright, that's enough of this for now, let's get on with the next question. Ah yes."

**The Time Lord32: One more question, Humphrey and Kate, how would you react if your pups left with some stranger, and that strange was human? (Sorry gotta run. The TARDIS is done mending herself. Then again, if it wasnt for me regenerating, she wouldn't need to...)**

Humphrey: "Not too good. We already have a hard enough time keeping an eye on them as it is."

Kate: "Yeah, I know we have to let them grow up, but they are still too young for certain things, and that is one of them."

Nars: "Alright, who's next? Yes, you."

**bbloomfield: Humphrey can you do the gongman style dance that would be awesome if not that is OK**

Humphrey: "I-"

Kate: *In a teasing fashion.* "You'll have to forgive my mate. He's not what one would call "culturally savvy." I on the other hand."

*Begins to dance under loud applause."

*Dance ends and applause slowly dies away.*

Stinky: "Well I think we can all agree that that was the best thing we've seen all night."

*Laughter.*

**Magril when you get older are you going to have a mate to settle down and start a family**

Magril: "I know someday I would, but I am not ready for that stage yet."

Nars: "And you won't be until you're my age."

Humphrey: *Laughs.* "I said something similar to Claudette."

Nars: "Oh yeah?"

Humphrey: "Yeah. Dads right?"

Nars: *Laughs.*


	6. Chapter 6

**StarlitSnowWolf: Two questions, first is for Eve. Were you an Omega before you met Winston, or vice versa? You just seem like the kind that wants to enjoy life and have fun more than most of the Alphas in the movies, but you do have your, forgive me for this, somewhat "bitch side". You know, sudden mood shifts, outbursts of anger...You get it, right? No disrepect.**

Eve: *Smiles.* "None taken, and no. I was always an alpha by birth, and up until recently I was hard and serious as was made evident by the first movie, but there was an instance in the bridge between the first movie and the sequel where I went too far with my anger, so they sent me to an anger management class. The funny thing is that Humphrey had unknowingly volunteered to teach this class and was sure surprised to see me there. But I owe my new outlook on life to him because he taught me how to loosen up and enjoy the little things in life that make it worth living."

**And this one's for Lilly. If you've ever read any of my stories, I really, REALLY love you! From the first scene of Kate chasing you, I fell for you. *blushes hard* I have a Siberian Husky/Timberwolf mix girl that, if you read my profile, I love her like I do you. In fact, she IS you in my mind...Beautiful, sweet, caring...Everything.**

Lilly: *Blushes deeply.*

**My question is that if you hadn't became mates with Garth, would a relationship with a human be something you could find appealing? I can tell you one perk...Soft bed! :)**

Lilly: Hmm... well... I've never really thought about it, but a soft bed does sound nice. Tell me more."

Candu: "Alright, who else has a question? How bout you?"

**Datwolfguy: This ones for Lily and Garth, when are you two gonna have pups?!**

Lilly: *Giggles* "Everybody wants to know, but honestly, we cannot give you a definitive answer because so far I have not yet been able to become pregnant, but if the Great Spirit of the Moon should some day bless us with pups, you'll be sure to hear about it."

Runt: "Yeah, I've been dying for a few cousins to play with."

Garth: "Alright, next question please?"

**MotherTrucker4x4:Thanks, Humphrey. And Ill prove it to you soon, Sweets.**

**And, Ive been wondering. Are you and Candy best friends or sisters?**

Candy: "We're best friends, even though the names make it sound as though we are related. It's funny how some things work out, isn't it?"

Winston: "Who else has a question? Let's see some hands. Ah, yes."

**Nytewolf85: To winston: alright i will wait till it is approved by the union. But i have to head back to yellowstone for the moonlight howl. And before i go i have presents For Humphrey,Kate, and the pups. For Kate and Claudette i have 2 hot pink flowers from Hawaii for you to put in your fur. (gives Kate and Claudette the flowers) For Humphrey a 8oz Stake cooked medium rare, and for Runt and Stinky i give you the greatest gift of them all, Bacon.**

Winston: "I will send in the appeal. It shouldn't take any longer than a few weeks, so check back with me then."

Kate: *Takes both flowers and puts one in her fur and the other in Claudette's.* "These are beautiful."

Claudette: "Yeah! Thank you!"

Humphrey: "Alright! Beef!" *Begins to eat.*

Runt and Stinky: *Taste the bacon, then upon realizing it is the best thing they've ever eaten, begin to wolf it down.*

Runt: "Man that stuff was awesome."

Stinky: "Yeah, an alpha can get used to this."

Humphrey: *Swallows the last of his steak and wipes his mouth.*

Fleet: "Alright show of hands, who's next?"

**Shadow green eyes wolf: This question is for my two favorite A&O wolves Eve and Winston- I am currently taking care of a female wolf pup that I saved from being killed by a hunter. She's a month old and she has beautiful snow white fur, like Lilly, with golden tan streaks, that match your fur Eve, and one grey paw with beautiful warm deep blue eyes. So I was wondering if you two had any advice on how to take care of her? Oh I almost forgot her name is Evelyn, I named her after you Eve.**

Eve: "I am honored that you named her after me. Thank you. And if you are going to take care of her properly there are many things to consider. First off, where do you live? We like to have room to run, so if you live in a crowded suburb with a small yard, she won't be very happy. The next concern about land is location. Do you have neighbors nearby? Even as pups, we wolves love to howl, so if you have neighbors they will probably not take too kindly to her being there."

Winston: "The next thing to consider is that we wolves are very social creatures and thrive off of the company of other wolves. Do you have other dogs which will be of similar size to her? Smaller dogs may be bullied, but dogs like German Shepherds, or huskies will be fine. If you do not have other dogs, I would advise that you get one to keep her company otherwise she will get very lonely."

Eve: "Next, and I'm kind of embarrassed to say it, but we wolves are very mouthy, especially as pups. It's how we do everything from communicating to eating. Also, if she takes something into her mouth DONT try to take it away because you will get bit. Also, we greet each other with our mouth, so if she tries to greet you by sticking her nose against yours, allow her to, and remember that eye contact is everything. That's really about it. Make sure that you feed her well. She will like red meat a lot, and if you have any further questions or concerns, you know where to find me."

Kate: "Let's see... Yes?"

**Troygroomes: question for magril**

**who do you think makes a better mate for stinky?**

Daria or Mica

Magril: "I don't believe I've met Mica. What is she like?"

Lilly: "Alright, who's next?"

**bbloomfield: This question is for Nars what have happened to your mate and are you going to find true love again my apologies to ask you this I am just curious.**

Nars: *Lowers his eyes.* "She got very sick. The medical official of my pack said that she had contracted the "Canine Distemper" disease, and for the last two weeks of her life she was quarantined and Fleet, Magril and I were denied the ability to see her. She died, and none of us even got to say goodbye."


	7. Chapter 7

**wildroller:This question is for everyone. who are you guys picking in the Super Bowl? Patriots or Seahawks?, Vegas got seahawks as favorites.**

Humphrey: "I'm not really a fan of either team. I'm more of a Packers fan. I'll still watch the game, but it won't matter to me who wins."

Kate: "Seahawks are gonna kill it."

Winston: "Nah, Brady is gonna pick them apart."

Eve: "Absolutely. The Pats are gonna destroy those pesky birds."

Lilly: "Maybe, but then again, maybe not. We'll see who stands tall this February."

Garth: "Definitely. Seahawks all the way."

Daria: *Laughs.* "I've never watched a football game."

**dax0042: This one goes to all the wolves. Is Alpha and Omega 4, ever going to be put on blu ray? Because I want to see Daria in Blu ray.**

Winston: "It will eventually, probably after the completion and release of the fifth film."

Daria: *Blushes.* "I guess I must be beautiful then, huh?"

**Datwolfguy: this ones for Sweets and Candy, where were you two in the first movie. I really don't know.**

Sweets: "We were the two who Salty tried to hook up with at the Moonlight Howl. Remember when he was all like 'Hey.'

**Mothertrucker4x4: Ah, okay. And just out of curiosity, how old are all of you? If you don't want to tell, thats okay.**

Humphrey: "It's no trouble at all. Kate and I are both four in your time, which is 33 in ours.

Lilly: "Garth and I are the same age as well, since we were born at the same time as them.

Winston: "I'm six, so 47."

Eve: "I'm five and still fabulous."

Daria: "Same here."

Tony: "I'm six as well."

**StarlitSnowWolf: This time I have a few questions. First one is for Humphrey. Where did you get the idea for log boarding? Have you ever tried it standing up?**

Humphrey: "It hit me one day from out of nowhere. You know it was like one of those great moments in history when a scientist looks at something and says "I wonder what would happen if I did this." And I've never tried it standing up, because I've never been known to have very good balance, so it would likely not end well."

**Second is for Sweets and Candy. When you were at the moonlight howl and Salty said "Hey!" a couple times, what were you both thinking when you laughed and walked off?**

Sweets: "Well he seemed like an okay guy."

Candy: "Yeah, but he was trying way too hard to be suave, which we could tell he clearly wasn't. No offense."

Salty: "None taken I guess."

**And lastly, for Eve again. Have you and Winston ever danced together at a howl, or any other time?**

Winston: "Absolutely. That was our first date together over five years ago and we fell in love that night. Now, back then, the dancing was a little bit different that what it is today. Eve and I liked to slow dance, but we can also get down with some jitterbug."

**bbloomfield: Nars on my last question I am so sorry to ask you that and I felt really bad and by the way are trying to find a new mate so you won't be lonely**

Nars: "It's okay. You asked, so you deserved to know."

**To Kate and Humphrey are you planning to have more pups**

Kate: "Humphrey and I have talked about it, but for right now we are happy with Stinky, Claudette, and Runt. Maybe someday we will, but for now, we will stick to three."

**bikerboy: 1.)Hey bikerboy here and I just wanted to give Humphrey a gift this is a 2006 ford gt in silver and matalic blue and drive on the road and don't crash it, it cost 1.2 million and with customization.**

Humphrey: "Wow! Thanks man!"

**2.) This is for everyone do you hate any of the movies because they don't give any back story about anyone and especially Humphrey there is literally no info on him screw you lions gate and R.I.P Humphrey's. parents.**

Kate: "Yeah, it is kind of annoying how we have so many characters, but none of the fans really know who half of them are."

Lilly: "Yeah, I mean there are a number of wolves who have great stories, like Hutch for instance, and Garth."

Humphrey: "Yeah, and unfortunately me. If I had it my way, I would have a normal, worry-free backstory, but somebody else had different plans."

**OwenStarr: To Humphrey: Do wolves listen to our music? If so, what kind?**

Humphrey: "We wolves do like human music a lot. I like the classic stuff like Zepplin, Pink Floyd and Def Leopard.

Kate: "I like more modern music like FUN and Aloe Blacc, and some older country music like George Strait.

Lilly: "People are shocked to know that I actually like heavy metal like Bleed the Sky, Disturbed, and Motograter."

Garth: "I'm a fan of Nickelback and Creed. They may be hated by damn near everybody, but I still think they have great music, so lay off."

Winston: "I like the old school country like Dolly Parton and Johnny Cash. Back before all of this titties and beer nonsense."

Eve: "And I personally like people in the alternative genre like Nirvana, 3DG, Incubus, and Alice in Chains."

**wolvesandwerewolvesprotector: To all of the Alpha and Omega crew: you're awesome! By the way, I'm Olivier Massé, and it's nice to meet you.**

*Everyone smiles.*

Humphrey: "It's nice to meet you, too, Olivier."


	8. Chapter 8

**Shadow green eyed wolf:**

**Thank you Eve and Winston on your advice on how to raise a wolf pup. To answer your questions; I live in the country with a lot of land for her run around. I do have neighbors and they have already met her and they love her. I do have another dog, a female husky, so she won't be lonely.**

Eve: "Then she will be very happy with you."

Winston: "Just be sure to love her as you would your own child, and remember that she won't like strangers very much, so introduce them gently."

**I do have a question for Daria- Have you ever thought about going to alpha school to teach the pups how to improve their hearing abilities?**

Daria: "I haven't, but that actually might be a good idea."

*Turns to Winston.*

"What do you think?"

Winston: "It does sound like a good idea, but how would you do it?"

Daria: *Smiles.* "I've learned that with the absence of one sense, others are made better so as to cope, so we could probably teach the pups listening drills while they are blindfolded, that way they rely solely upon hearing to locate the things they seek."

Winston: *Nods slowly.* "We'll give it a shot."

Daria: "Excellent."

**To Winston and Eve**

**When you both were young what is your most embarrassment in your life and did they call you accident prone no offense I am just curious**

Winston: "Well... when we were young, Eve and I were semi-careful about what we did and where, but at the same time, we still always seemed to find bad places to 'fool around.'

Well, she and I were out on the other side of the territory one night, because we thought that nobody else would be out there, and we started to heat things up a bit. We waited until marriage for actual intercourse, but that doesn't mean that we didn't do other things. Anyway, she's uh, licking the lollipop, so to say, and woe behold, here comes the patrol. They snuck up on us and caught me balls out with her head between my legs. I'm embarrassed. Eve is hysterical, because she was a good girl and had never been caught doing anything like this, and of course, the two alphas who found us know my father since he works for them. So they tell him, and the next day, he lights me up with all sorts of bad jokes. That was awful."

Eve: *Nods.* "But now that we're married we laugh about it all the time."

**Daria how do you like living in a new pack**

Daria: "It's great! Everybody welcomed me right away and made me feel right at home, like I was part of the family. It's something that I never had before, and I enjoy every minute of it."

**MotherTrucker4x4: George Strait and Johnny Cash are awesome. Country is my kind of music, mostly. But I too, do like some classic rock.**

**Where will the next Great Games be held?**

Winston: "With each generation, the location changes. Next time, the Games will be held in the South."

Humphrey: "And since we have received a lot of friction from fans, we will be changing the games a bit and adding different events so as to avoid another backlash like we did last year."

Kate: "The events under discussion right now are the Log Toss, which is exactly as it sounds. One critter will take a small log into his or her jaws or paws and spin, then throw it as far as they can, and whosever flies farthest wins. The next is the Death Crawl Relay, in which a team of two critters will take turns carrying each other on their back up a hill, and finally there is the Triathlon. In this event, the critters will have to swim across a designated portion of the lake, run half a mile to the hill, then log board to the finish. To prevent potential injury, the boards are to be sized appropriately for the young critters, and the slope will not be too steep and cleared of most hazardous obstacles."

**wolvesandwarewolvesprotector: To all of the Alpha and Omega crew: is there anyone who is interested to do a training or friendly fight with me ?**

Humphrey: *Laughs.* "We actually get this question quite a bit."

Kate: "At first the producers told us 'no way,' but now we are allowed to, so long as you follow a specific procedure."

Eve: "First, depending on your age, you or a guardian would have to sign a waiver on the highly unlikely chance that you get hurt, and we would have to get a brief assessment of your skills so that we may designate an appropriate opponent."

**bikerboy: Hey it's me again and I just wanted to say 1.)to Humphrey your welcome**

**2.)Do you think that there could be a the mask/alpha and omega story for Lilly and Garth?**

Garth: "It definitely sounds doable. I've always liked Jim Carrey, so it would be awesome to get to interpret or work with one of his films."

Lilly: "Absolutely, especially The Mask."

**3.) this is for Garth I dare you to eat a normal sized caribou then take some digestive Enzymes after that and make sure to eat the whole caribou.**

Garth: "Oy... Like... right here, right now, or sometime later?"

**wildroller:This'll be the last football related question ill ask and its for everyone. Do you believe the patriots intentionally deflated their footballs in the AFC Championship game against the colts (i don't think it mattered cause the patriots would've destroyed them Regardless) to get an advantage in the game?. Deflate-gate has been in news headlines for awhile now, do you think this whole thing has been blown out of Proportion?**

Kate: "While the media does tend to blow everything out of proportion, I believe that, regardless of belief on the outcome, if a team cheats in any fashion, they do not deserve the W. Now, do I claim to know if they did it intentionally? No. I'm no expert on football inflation, but a whole two pounds under regulation seems a little bit suspicious, does it not? The only way we can fairly decide who would have actually won the game is to play it over with properly inflated balls."

Winston: "Everybody deflates their footballs slightly under the quarterback's discretion. It's been done for forever, and they just now decided to make a big deal out of it. If you ask me, the NFL has gotten kinda ridiculous."

**AuroraLoneWolf: My fur is as black as night with white specks making me look like the night sky... This is to Humphrey and Kate. I was apart of a A&O fansite and one of our members named "HumphreyandKate" we call him "HaK" and he wrote a story that involved kate stabbing Humphrey in the back with insults so she can look good in front of your friends. (You were at a sleep over at your parents den) Humphrey you heard the insults right before you were going to give kate a purple flower... Long story short Kate tries to explain herself and you were too hurt emotionally and jumped off a cliff..**

**My question is have you both gotten into an argument that made you sad and depressed**

*Humphrey and Kate turn to one another.*

Humphrey: "Regrettably, we have. We've both said some nasty things to one another, things that we should have never said because we were mad, but we always manage to find a way around our disagreements and come out of the problem stronger as a couple than we were when we went in."

**To Lilly this is more of a compliment then a question I think you are very pretty and your name fits you perfectly which also lead me to name my first daughter after you... Looks down but sadly she is waiting for me on the other side... She was a beautiful white pup with flecks of grey on her fur. Anyways Garth protect Your precious little flower and remind her everyday how beautiful and special she is to you.**

Lilly: *Blushes.*

Garth: "I tell her every day when we wake up that she is the greatest part of my life, and that there will never come a day when she does not mean everything in the world to me."

**Humphrey you have a perfect mate and I hope you both don't get too wild in the cave... If you know what I mean ;)**

Humphrey: *Winks at Kate.* "Only on full moons."

Kate: *Scowls.* "Hey, you make fun of me now, but you missed out that time, buddy boy, believe me. I was gonna-"

Eve: "Okay, I think that's enough of that for now. Who else has a question?"

**OwenStarr: To the pups: did you three know that your father is a world-famous air-guitarist? He plays some bada- um, pardon me, Kate... at least I stopped myself- some GOOD air-guitar. Does he still play? If he does, I'll bring my 12-string!**

Stinky: I had no idea."

Runt: "Dad can play?"

Claudette: "I never knew."

Humphrey: "Yeah, I played a little back in the day, but then I got married and had to give it up. It's been a little while since I last played, but I might still have it."


	9. Chapter 9

**MotherTrucker4x4: How did yall get here? I mean HERE. We aint in Jasper...**

Lilly: "We came by bus."

Kate: "Yeah, the original plan for all of this was to ship us like they did in the first movie, but that didn't settle too well with us, so they got a bus for us instead."

**bikerboy: Hey its me again and for Garth 1.)go to backstage with Lilly, now .**

**2.) this is for Kate do you hate when other wolves are either jealous of you or want to be with you just to sleep with you?**

**3.) everyone when Garth comes back here are some oxygen tanks and for the audience.**

**4.) this is for Kate and Lilly I read a while ago about you to being in college and were both having sex with each other and I didn't enjoy it because of how people think of you two what are your reactions.**

*Garth and Lilly both rise and move to the back as the audience collects their items.*

Kate: *Scowls.* "I speak for both my sister and myself when I say that we think it is disgusting. She is my sister for crying out loud. Not every pair of sisters has a fetish for one another, and for so many people to think so little of us... I'm just at a loss for words. It makes me so mad.

**dax0042: This is one is for Tony. Was King always so hateful toward Omegas before the second movie, or did that happen after you let Garth and Lilly become mates. And this question is for Mooch. Have you ever watched the Disney TV carton called Gargoyles?**

Tony: "King was never one who liked omegas, and from minute one of his return from Alpha School, he had moved to have a pack containing Alphas only. His hatred for them was always there, but his cruelty and animosity toward them only grew as time wore on, and no I haven't watched it. I've heard of it, though, vaguely."

**The Time Lord32: One finale question, I swear... but do you know anyone by the name of the Doctor? He travels around in something like that *points to blue box* But, he's ahead of me by alot of time... i was just wondering, due to the fact that I need to see him...**

Humphrey: "The Doctor? It sounds familiar... but I haven't heard of anyone speak his name since I was a pup. Why must you see him?"

**wolvesandwerewolvesprotector: To All of the Alpha and Omega crew: If you don't know it, I am a nineteen-years-old human boy and I can surprise you with my skills.**

**P.S: Do you know a TV show name Ridiculousness?**

Winston: "Okay, would you be comfortable doing battle with Garth?"

Humphrey: "That's my favorite show ever, and I try to watch it as much as I can."

**bbloomfield: Daria are you happy you found your long lost sister Lois**

Daria: "I'm thrilled to have finally met her once more. In fact, she visited me just the other day and we got along like the oldest of friends."

**Nars are you going to find a new mate so you won't be lonely**

Nars: "I hope to one day find another, but right now I am still in the process of healing. Love is not easy to find and it's even harder to replace."

**AuroraLoneWolf: This is to Humphrey and Lilly. When you both were younger have you both ever thought of each other as potential mates?**

Humphrey: "Lilly is great and we have always been close friends, but I always had my heart set on Kate."

Lilly: *Peaks out from backstage* "And I always respected his position, so I made sure to remain his friend."

**To kate and Garth. What were your first thoughts when you both realized that you both loved your omega mates?**

Kate: "Well, it was for me met first with indecision, because I knew in my heart that it was right, but everybody else would tell me that it was wrong. I was deeply conflicted."

Garth: "As was I. I fell in love with Lilly, which, to the pack, was unspeakable, and I already had a mate set up and it was my job to marry her for the good of the pack. It was difficult to try to marry Kate when I could only think about Lilly."

**StarlitSnowWolf: This is for everyone. As I mentioned before, I have a Siberian husky and wolf mix. I'd like some tips on taking better care of her, if you have anything. I don't neglect her, that's for sure, but with her wolf side, I'm sure there's something you all could recommend.**

**I have a big yard and take her for a walk or jog 3 times a day. She loves to chew on bones I get for her, sometimes rib bones from dinner with some meat on them. She seems pretty content already, but I've noticed she's quiet most of the time and likes to howl a few minutes sometimes.**

**Should that be something to worry about, random howls? Most of the time, she's just laying done on the couch beside me.**

**Thanks everyone! You're all the best! :)**

Winston: "You're quite welcome, and thank you for holding us so high in your esteem. Now, the random howls are perfectly natural. That's just the wolf side coming out of her, because we love to howl, so there is no need to worry about that. Maybe you could even join her sometimes? I know that we wolves like to have a partner. Otherwise, though, it sounds like you are taking excellent care of her. Just remember to always love her as your own, as I'm sure you already do."

**Justanotheromega: Do you guys think a Garth and Lilly spin off movie is a good idea because I've heard a lot of people say that they would want to see that about happen**

Humphrey: "I think it would be great, because Garth and Lilly are such a great couple, and it's a real shame that they don't get more screen time together."

Winston: "Yeah, to be honest, I wish they would bring Garth back into the script, because he's a lot of fun to work with."

Kate: "I would really like to see where they go with the spinoff if they do make one, so I am sincerely hoping that they do."


	10. Chapter 10

**1.) Humphrey, don't quit on us! The air-guitarists NEED you!**

Humphrey: "I haven't completely given up. I still pick around a little but when I actually get a little spare time.

**2.) Claudette: Do you and Fleet ever intend on having pups?**

*Nars, Kate, and Humphrey all turn to Fleet and Claudette.*

Claudette: *Uncomfortably.* "Well... he and I are a long way away from that stage. In fact, he and I still only speak to one another and must remain in our parents' lines of sight at all times. There is no guarantee about the future, but maybe one day we will."

**3.) To Kate: Do you ever wonder about how things could've been different if ONE small thing in your life had been changed?**

Kate: "I've thought about that a lot, actually, most of which revolves around if Humphrey and I hadn't been drugged, but based off of everything that happened, I just don't ever see a long-lasting sense of happiness in my life."

**MotherTrucker4x4:Thats good! Yall deserve the best treatment and transportation!**

***looks at Sweets ane smiles* especially you, Sweets...you deserve first class and the finest care in all the land...**

Sweets: "Awe." *Blushes.*

**wolvesandwerewolvesprotector: To Winston: Yes And I Garth!**

Winston: "Alright, so when would you like to do this?"

**bbloomfield: To all A&O crew what is your favorite movies to watch**

Humphrey: "I really liked Hell Boy, and Marvel movies like Guardians of the Galaxy and Iron Man

Kate: "Princess Bride, paws down, my favorite movie."

Lilly: "I like Balto and Big Hero 6."

Garth: "Believe it or not, I love comedy films like Zombieland and Super Bad

Winston: "I like war movies like Saving Private Ryan and American Sniper."

Eve: "I'm a horror/thriller kind of girl, so I watch movies like Insidious and The Ring."

Tony: "I just like action films like Rocky or Gladiator."

**bikerboy: Hey it's me again and garth I just wanted you to know that you didn't have to do that I was just testing you.**

Garth: *Grumbles.* "It's all good. I've got a strong stomach."

**1.)for kate here is a 2014 camero chevolet in light yellow.**

Kate: "Man I've always wanted one! Thank you! This is sick!"

**2.)this is for tony if your son was in danger and the only one who can protect him was lilly would you let them stay together?**

Tony: "I know that Lilly is brave and smart, so if she was the only one who could protect him, I would definitely trust her with his life."

**Poo: Humphrey, I am your long lost son! Remember, momma?**

Humphrey: *Shocked.* "But... You died during birth. How are you here now?"

**Shadow green eyes wolf: This one's for both Kate and Lilly- What was your thought when you both heard Garth howl for the first time?**

Kate: "Oh lord it was awful. No offense Garth, but I would have never expected anybody to be able to knock down a flock of birds simply by howling."

Garth: *Laughs.* "Believe me, I know it was bad."

Lilly: "It really wasn't very good, but you should really hear him now." *She scoots in and brushes up against his side.* "He knows exactly how to get me going."

Winston: "Okay! Moving on! How bout you?"

**wildroller: I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to go against my word here, and of course this qustion is for everyone who wants to answer it. HOW BOUT DEM PATRIOTS!?... Also the speculation about the final plays of the game are Ridiculous. How was it Guaranteed that lynch would've got the TD if the seahawks ran 4 times? maybe he would've or maybe not, for all we know he could've fumbled the ball we'll never know what would've happened but in the end Malcolm butler made the interception to seal it for the Pats, whats your guys input on this?. Also what do you think of katy perry's half time Performance?.**

Humphrey: Seahawks fans can't accept the fact that they were beat and are grasping for straws, to be completely honest. Football is a game in which anything can happen at any time, and they are looking for any justification as to why their team lost.

Kate: *Grumbles.* "That was a terrible decision to throw it on that last play. They were on the one yard line for crying out loud! Run the dang ball! QB sneak it! How hard is it to go a freaking yard!"

Eve: "Calm down, Kate. It's not the end of the world."

Kate: "I lost four flanks of meat on that game."

Winston: "Whatever happened I think we can at least both agree that it was actually a good game for once."

Kate: *Nods bitterly.* "Sure."

Humphrey: "Katy surprised me with her half time show, though. I didn't expect her to sound good live, but she really wasn't all that bad. The lights and the effects were neat, but she looked like she stitched together a bunch of hot Cheetos bags, and her dancers looked like anthropomorphized batches of crystal meth. Not that I know from first hand experience."

**The Time Lord32: Well, the Daleks are coming and there's Zygons everywhere... one could be right next to you! Just, for the sake of humanity and wolf kind, tell me where he is. And, Hunphrey, how do you know him? Mustve been an earlier regeneration...**

Humphrey: "I don't know where he went. He just appeared in the park a few years back, but I was the only one who ever saw him. All the other wolves thought that I was making up stories or seeing things. He spoke to me briefly and then disappeared. I can't remember what he said."


End file.
